Training days
by Renato Kenji
Summary: Rivality from early days


- Arme: They gave tap, release she Lire - hitting the ground.  
>- Elesis: Oh my arm!<br>- Lire: Sorry, did it hurt? - speaking in a mockery tone and freeing the arm of the Elesis  
>- Arme: So it is with two points each. Go back to the corners.<p>

Here is the training academy to train soldiers in the army that will engage Grand Chase, the special battalion to defeat Cazeaje.  
>The training normally is made specific menus for each warrior. For those who wield swords, trained with master swordsman, arcs with master archer, mage with the archmage ... and so on.<br>However there was a category of training for all warriors, fighting hand-to-hand. On the battlefield it is not unusual to lose your weapons, a soldier without his weapon can become weak or even useless. To avoid such situations, this training exists. Even if you lose your weapon, you can still react and fight, even if only to retrieve his weapon.

And right now, the three girls chosen to save the world are training.

Elesis 15 years, the young swordsman.  
>Lire, 15 years, the elf archer.<br>Arme, 14 years, the mage violet.

If you know a little more than two weeks after each pass with honor in the test to enter in the army, they had been assigned to form a team. It was hard to understand the characteristics of each one did not get along with each other.

And eventually ended up creating some rivalry between them, and mostly Elesis and Lire. A human girl and an elf girl. One was more brave and a calm. As this training, where it was Elesis against Lire, about a ring was also visible rivality. Arme said that it preferred to be judge, since it does not have aptitude for this and it wanted to prevent accidents.

Elesis was strong in blows with arms and was agile, Lire on the other hand, was strong with kicks and flexible. Both wore a short top and a standard for the uniforms, only with different colors. Red and green respectively. The two were with the hair and shape of horse-tail, wearing open finger and barefoot. Despite using different weapons in battles, when it came to fight hand-to-hand, were nearly equal. This age the reason to be tied up to now. It gained who obtained to mark three points. In the case of points, for "tap" or counting.

The first point was to Lire. After a sequence of kicks, hat made the Elesis to lower the guard, came up and took a knee into her stomach. Even the girl who is accustomed to pain, the potent kick of the elf made her fall on her knees holding her stomach. Lire did not wait it to recover and quickly caught the neck of them with the legs (Head Scissor), making breathing difficult and causing her to tap.

The second point was for Elesis, with anger to have lost the first point, he began punching and Lire dodging, when given the chance, Lire dropped the back clutching her belly with the impulse, and leaving the swordsman in a defensive position on the floor, but it arrested the Lire between the legs, compressing the belly sides of it and holding its neck (Guillotine Choke), with pain, she did not have another option if not to give tap.

The third point also was for Elesis. They had gotten into a fight with punches and kicks, defending and receiving others. The chance was when the Lire was leaning on the ropes, with a fake punch to the face, she lifted the guard, thereby leaving free for Elesis to punch him right in the stomach of the elf, then another punch to the left, and plus one of right, like "change"in relation the knee one that it received before . The Lire did not support so great pain and also fell to his knees holding his stomach and coughed and tried to recover, but too late. Elesis pulled her and grabbed her neck from behind and again held belly with the legs (Rear Naked Choke) as if it wanted to make the pain worse, and the elf did not get out.

The fourth point to Lire, now a little angry at having lost two points and then also because they were hurting not only as the sides of the belly as the center. The two were on the ground, E sitting on top of what was lying Lire defending punches. In one swift motion, pulled his arm them to the side, knocking it off her and hold her arms and quickly applied a Arm-lock (Arm Choke), Elesis had no way to escape because he was stuck with the arm fully. As a result, tap.

And finally, going to dispute the last point.

- Elesis: Your elf ... - facing the opposite side of the ring - I'll make her pay...  
>- Lire: I still make her cry ... - drying itself with towel.<p>

Arme stood there looking, or one of the two was important to her, so they could kill each other was not even there. But at least have the role of judge.

- Arme: Get back to the center of the ring.  
>The two complied.<br>- Elesis: If prepares to return to the forest, elf.  
>- Lire: And you to your house, brainless human.<p>

When they were preparing to start again, Lothos interrupts in the place.

- Lothos: Enough for training today - looking for all three.  
>- Elesis: But still not finished she! - pointing to the Lire.<br>- Lire: Same!  
>- Lothos: I said enough! - speaking a little louder - go take a shower and cool these heads - and turned to leave.<br>- Elesis: ... hunf! - walking down to the ring - do not think you win  
>- Lire Are you sure? You almost cried - mocking.<br>- Elesis: What! I cry? - turning to the Lire - I'm sure you will not make me cry.  
>- Lire: We'll see right?<br>- Elesis: So you want to try now! - advancing in the Lire and this in guard position.  
>- Arme: Stop it you two! - creating a barrier of fire between the two - so they continue going to be banish!.<br>- Elesis: ... damn! - and this time she really got off the ring.  
>- Lire: I that I say - heading towards the opposite direction to get off from ring..<p>

Around the twenty-three hours of the night, Lire was walking by the gym. Each of them had gone to his room, but the elf could not sleep.

Passed before the training hall, where earlier today, was "trained" with Elesis. There was a noise inside, punch data into sandbags. Lire went to check.

Only a few lights were on and thus leaving a little dark. But it was possible to see a person hitting a sandbag a little further, it was Elesis that was dressed the same way the hours of training.

- Lire: Training Hidden?  
>- Elesis: Who ...? - took fright and turning - ah, it's you.<br>- Lire: This is all because of fear of losing to me? - Starting to mock.  
>- Elesis: ...! - She knew that even unwilling to admit, was an opponent and Read both. Had strong kicks that neither she could bear, it was necessary to train - and you ...? How is the belly, still hurts? - laughing.<br>- Lire: ...! - put his hand to the stomach. The truth that had not healed completely. The impact was very strong. They like the extra effort in return, I still felt a little pain - That was nothing.  
>- Elesis: Really? Apparently not seem - mocking - in fact, even though the Arme was a judge, or you had been knocked out.<br>- Lire: The luck it's for you, if not for her, you would have passed out with my legs squeezing your neck.  
>- Elesis: Oh yeah!- warmed.<br>- Lire: Yes! - also heating up.  
>- Elesis: What resolve it now and here! Without judge!<br>- Lire Better, so nobody sees you crying beyond me!  
>- Elesis: Ha ha! - derisive laughter – go change clothes then! !<br>- Lire: Okay - and walked to the locker room.

When Lire returned, also dressed in the clothes for the training, Elesis already was in ring waiting for her.

- Elesis: I thought I'd run away.  
>- Lire: From a weak like you? - entering the ring - make me laugh.<br>- Elesis: We'll see.

The access door to the room was locked to ensure that no one will interfere. The hall light only lit up the ring and nothing else. In that little square place surrounded by ropes, and Elesis and Lire, facing each other. No judge, spectators ... only these two. A scene to finish.

- Elesis: Ready?  
>- Lire: Yes<p>

The two touched gloves and went into combat position. The rule was, round about 3 minutes, but infinite. Won by knockout or withdrawal.

Initially the two were walking in a circle, facing and studying the movement each other. But almost at the same time, the two moved forward and gave a counter punch that hit the face of the two. Elesis had the most powerful punches did Lire stagger back, thereby leaving to give them a sequence of punches in the face.

- Lire: Ah, Ahg!  
>- Elesis: What? Can not react? - mocking and continuing with the punches.<p>

Lire tried to respond with a punch, but in vain, Elesis ducked and punched in the stomach of Lire.

- Lire: Ughhhhhh ... - falling to his knees holding his stomach and tearing up bit.  
>- Lire: So not funny, did not going to make me cry? - ceasing the attack and seeing elf of knees ahead of it - Well, fight is fight, then ... - was to duck to finish with some movement - ... urgh!<p>

In in cautiousness Lire hit a hook directly in her chin, causing her to stand upright staggered backwards. A little dazed, unaware of the Lire rising rapidly and coming toward her, tried to drive with a punch but missed ugly, leaving Lire grab his body and push at corner of the ring, causing her to hit back.

- Elesis: Arg!  
>- Lire: Now I have you where I wanted ... - her eyes tearing.<br>- Elesis: what ... Anh! - gets kicked in the face.

Caught between the support of the corner of the ring and Lire, they had nowhere to run. He became a punching bag. Were punched in the face, chin, belly, leg kicks ... tried to defend, could block some attacks, but most she received. He had no opening for counter-attack. And Lire would not allow it.

Elesis: Argh!, Uff! Anh!

About 30 seconds leading attacks, they played in Lire and "hugged" her arms and remained stuck on foot in position to catch his breath, called the clinch. In a fight with a judge, would be separated, but ...

- Lire: Forget that no judge here?  
>- Elesis: uh? - still stunned by the attack - Aughhhhhhhhh!<p>

Lire gave a knee on the belly of Elesis. The pain was intense, fell to the floor weeping.

- Lire: So you'll cry? - Stepping into the belly of Elesis with a foot.  
>- Elesis: Agh! -<br>- Lire: If you just ask for forgiveness and cry - mocking and putting more force on the foot.  
>- Elesis: Urgh!<br>- Lire: I'm waiting ... ah?  
>Elesis grabbed the leg of Lire and pulled, doing to lose balance and fall.<p>

- Lire: Ouch! - The impact with the ground - your ...  
>He tried to rise, but the Elesis was faster and seated on belly of the Lire<br>- Elesis: Now you see ... - giving several punches to the face of Lire.  
>- Lire: Oh! arg! - Trying to defend, but the damage passed over.<br>- Elesis: You will not have time to cry!  
>While Elesis punch, Lire was able to lift their legs over the side of the body of them, forming an "X" in front of her and pull back, dropping Elesis from her.<p>

- Elesis: Ah!  
>Lire tried to climb on them, but the swordsman was faster, with the impulse of it come for top, hurled it with a leg<br>- Lire: An!

Both have distanced themselves and stood up. Both were already breathing heavily and his face a little swollen. That's when the magic artifact to the countdown clock rang, making the two going to the opposite corners.

- Elesis: Dammit ... - Talking to herself.  
>- Lire: I have to take care ... - Talking to herself too.<p>

Both are washed and wiped his mouth with water that was at ringside on each side. Elesis saw that his clothes were a little torn at the shoulder.

- Elesis: This only confuses ... - And no more or less took the top and dropped out of the ring.  
>- Lire: What do you think you are doing? - A little frightened by her attitude.<br>- Elesis: The clothes ripped and will only hinder me - replied - what is it? Was inhibited? - Laughing.  
>- Lire: Since you will strip, I shot too - pulling the top and throwing out of the ring – done.<br>- Elesis: To stay the same? - laughing and going for the center to the step that the Lire also went.  
>- Lire: No - already at the center of the ring in front of them - just to show my difference with your - indicating the size of her breasts.<br>- Elesis: What! - Turned red and angry.

Both and Arme already takes shower together, so there was nothing extraordinary about staying well in front of one another. But hearing was different to see.

- Elesis: Now that does not rest until you do not get knocked up to find you tomorrow morning!  
>- Lire: Either you get out of here crying! - Replied.<p>

And touched the glove again.


End file.
